1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrically conductive thin film and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as an LCD or LED flat panel display, a touch screen panel, a solar cell, a transparent transistor, and the like may include an electrically conductive film or transparent electrically conductive film. It is desirable for a material of an electrically conductive film to have high light transmittance, e.g., a light transmittance of greater than or equal to about 80% in a visible light region, and low specific resistance, e.g., less than or equal to about 1×10−4 Ω*cm. Currently available oxide materials for electrically conductive films include indium tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (SnO2), zinc oxide (ZnO), and the like. ITO is a transparent electrode material and is a degenerate semiconductor having a bandgap of 3.75 eV and may be manufactured to have a large area using a sputtering process. However, in terms of application to a flexible touch panel or a UD-grade high resolution display, ITO materials have poor flexibility and inevitably will have undesirably high cost due to limited reserves of indium, and thus there have been many attempts to identify an alternative to ITO.
Recently, a flexible electronic device, such as a bendable or foldable device, has been drawing attention as a next generation electronic device. Therefore, there remains a need for a material having transparency, relatively high electrical conductivity, and flexibility, as well as transparent materials suitable for transparent electrode materials.